Five Reasons Why
by The Light Of You And Me
Summary: 'Tails was beginning to worry Sonic. He knew the fox had always been the quieter one of the two of them but something wasn't right' Tails is not himself and Sonic comes up with an idea to remind the fox how much he is loved. Sontails fluff.


**I'm back! This is just a short one shot I came up with the other day :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the Sonic franchise and I am making no money from writing this**

Tails was beginning to worry Sonic. He knew the fox had always been the quieter one of the two of them but something wasn't right. Sonic had noticed Tails was acting strangely; he didn't smile as much, he spent most of his time away from the others, he didn't want to show him any new gadgets anymore and Sonic was sure he was actually trying to avoid him. And truth be told, Sonic was starting to get scared about Tails' condition; he wanted to help him but he didn't know how... but then one day he had a brilliant idea. After a couple of hours of writing and running frantically around the house he and Tails had shared for the past year his idea had become a reality. Sonic grinned to himself as he happily strolled up to Tail's workshop. He knocked on the door and heard a faint 'come in' from the other side.

"Tails, listen to me. I don't know what's going on with you but I wanted to do something to help. Come home whenever you're ready and you'll see what I mean" Sonic said before turning and walking straight back out the door, leaving a confused Tails staring at the spot he had just been standing in. Despite himself, Tails felt curious as to what Sonic could possibly have been talking about. So he finished up the project he was working on, tidied up a little and headed home.

"Hello? Sonic, are you home?" Tails called out as he slowly opened the front door but no reply came. Tails stepped fully into the living room and looked around. At first, he saw nothing. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a slip of paper on the coffee table. Taking the silent hint he picked it up and read what it said.

 _I have written something on the back of this bit of paper. I suppose you could call it a kind of clue. Follow the clue and it will lead to another bit of paper somewhere else in the house. Make sure you read it carefully. It's sort of like those treasure hunts we used to play together as kids but this one is especially designed for you to remind you of something it seems you have forgotten._

 _-Sonic_

Tails couldn't help but smile at the note. He flipped over the paper and read the words on the back.

 _Clue: The most important room in the house._

Tails didn't even have to think twice about where to go and headed straight towards the kitchen. As his eyes scanned over the room he saw a piece of paper stuck on the fridge door.

 _Reason 1: I love how you don't mind eating my terrible cooking._

 _Clue: Turn around._

Confused by both parts of the note, Tails turned 180 degrees. Stuck on the wall was another note.

 _Reason 2: I love your laugh._

 _Clue: You call it vain, I call it keeping up to date with how I look._

Tails rolled his eyes before walking across the house to the bathroom. And sure enough, sitting under the mirror was another slip of paper.

 _Reason 3: I love your beautiful blue eyes._

 _Clue: ;)_

Tails blushed at the first part of the message. But once he read the second part that blush only darkened. He put the paper down before shuffling towards the bedroom he and Sonic shared. In the middle of the bed was the next note.

 _Reason 4: I love all the amazing times we've had in this bed._

 _Clue: Go back to the front door._

Obediently Tails went down the stairs, through the living room and towards the door he had entered the house through. But once he got there he looked around and saw nothing. Slightly disappointed he turned to walk out the door but a voice behind him made him stop.

"Reason 5: I love that you'll always be there for me, just like I will be for you"

Tails turned around to see Sonic standing behind him, smiling over at him. Tails felt his heart swell with joy. Sonic had gone to all this trouble... for him.

"Do you understand what I was trying to say?" Sonic asked, walking closer to the fox.

"I think I do" Tails laughed, walking over to Sonic and pulling him into a hug "And I love you too".


End file.
